Boldog szülinapot!
by LanaAngels
Summary: Koala szülinapja van, és a lázadók úgy döntenek, szerveznek neki egy meglepetés bulit, de mi van akkor, ha Sabo elfelejti az ajándékot? Vajon mit lesz képes találni ilyen rövid idő alatt?


**_Egy aranyos kis Sabo x Koala fic, egyrészt, mert nincs belőlük elég, másrészt, hogy fejlesszem írói képességeimet. =)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Boldog szülinapot!<strong>

* * *

><p>Baltigo árnyas sziklái közt emelkedett a Forradalmár Sereg Főhadiszállása. Az egész hely nyüzsgött ezen a szép októberi napon, nevezetesen 25-én. Az emberek fel-alá rohangáltak nagy sietségben, utasításokat adtak és kaptak. Mondhatni, egy átlagos nap volt, de mégsem. Hogy miért? Nos, mert ezúttal nem egy bevetésre készültek a Világkormány gonoszságai ellen, hanem egy születésnapi parti előkészületei miatt sürögtek. Mégpedig nem is akárki szülinapjára, hanem egy nagyon-nagyon fontos személyére. Nem, nem Dragonéra. A szóban forgó személy ennél kevesebb fontossággal bírt a forradalmárok számára, de annál többet jelentett egy bizonyos göndör, szőke hajú, cilinderes, öltönyös, ex-nemes fiatalembernek.<p>

Sabo kapkodva rohant át a folyosón, majd a termen - amit az emberek már javában díszítettek -, ellenőrizve, hogy minden apró részlet a helyére kerüljön, hogy mire Hack visszajön Koalával az elterelő hadművelet végezte után, minden a legtökéletesebb legyen.

A nagy sietség és parti szervezésben Sabo csak egyetlen apró részletet felejtett el.

„Hé, Sabo, te mit adsz Koalának?", érdeklődött Bunny Joe.

A megszólított szőke azonnal ledermedt. Ez lehetetlen. Hogy történhetett ez? Minden tökéletes, minden kész, három óra múlva Koala is megérkezik, és ő… ő meg elfelejtett ajándékot venni a lánynak?! Jelenleg a világ leghatalmasabb idiótájának érezte magát. Megfelelő ajándék nélkül hogy lenne képes a mindig mosolygós és segítőkész és varázslatos, elbűvölő, gyönyörű… Szóval, hogy nézhetne Koala szemébe?!

Válaszra sem méltatta zavarodott társát, kirohant a teremből, hogy kerítsen valami ajándékfélét a szülinaposnak, ám az ajtóból kifordulva beleütközött Dragonba.

„Elnézést, Dragon-san." mondta Sabo sietve, és máris indult volna tovább.

„Mi ez a nagy sietség, kölyök?", állította meg a forradalmárvezér hangja.

Sabo nem igazán szeretett volna választ adni erre a kínos kérdésre, de nem volt mit tenni, vállalnia kellett a tette következményeit. Idegesen a fejét vakargatta, végül válaszolt:

„Igazából elfelejtettem Koalának ajándékot venni…"

Dragonnak minden önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy ne nevesse ki a szerencsétlen fiatalt, de kudarcot vallott.

„Komolyan?", tört ki végül hangos nevetésben. „Megszerveztél egy partit, de elfelejtetted a lényeget?"

Sabo bánatosan sóhajtott: „Neked nincs valami ötleted véletlenül, Dragon-san?"

Dragon hirtelen abbahagyta a nevetést, és egy komoly arckifejezést vett fel. „Adj neki egy csókot!"

Sabo minden reménysége szertefoszlott. Dühösen sarkon fordult, és otthagyta a nevető felkelőt.

* * *

><p>Sabo idegesen sétálgatott Baltigo sivatagos sziklái közt. Hiába gondolkodott, semmi sem jutott eszébe. Mi lenne a megfelelő ajándék Koalának?<p>

„Oké, Sabo, gondolkodj! Mi az, amit képes vagy szerezni a legvarázslatosabb, legelbűvölőbb, leggyönyörűbb lánynak két óra alatt?", gondolkodott magában. „Dragon-san sem segít… csak még idegesebb lettem." elrugdos pár kavicsot.

Szikláról sziklára ugrált, hátha így meglát valami érdekeset, vagy a testmozgás levezeti a feszültséget. Egyszer csak az egyik szikla hirtelen beszakadt alatta, Sabo pedig egy barlangban találta magát. Miután feltápászkodott a földről, és körülnézett, észrevette, hogy a barlang, ahová lepottyant, körül van véve kék és rózsaszín kristályokkal, amik úgy ragyognak, mintha egy külön világ lenne. Rejtélyes, hogy kerülhetett a baltigoi sivatagba egy ehhez hasonló varázslatos természeti képződmény.

Sabo elmosolyodott: „Azt hiszem, megtaláltam a tökéletes szülinapi ajándékot."

* * *

><p>Este 7 óra van. Kezdődik Koala partija.<p>

A mogyoróbarna hajú lány és Hack besétált az étkező ajtaján. A terem most sötét volt, majd hirtelen kigyúltak a fények, és mindenki előugrott a rejtekhelyéről.

„BOLDOG SZÜLETÉSNAPOT, KOALA!"

A szülinapos lány hirtelen azt sem tudta, hová legyen először a meglepetéstől, majd a boldogságtól. Elsőként Ivankov lépett hozzá, szorosan megölelgette, és átadott neki egy kis ajándékdobozt. Hamarosan Koala körbe lett véve a forradalmárok ajándékaival, jókívánságaival és ünneplésével.

A lázadók – mint minden más ember -, rendkívül szerettek bulizni. Az ünnepelt az epres szülinapi tortájának felvágása után már szinte alig kapott figyelmet. Nem is bánta, jól esett egy kis szünet a két óra folyamatos csevegés és táncolás után. A tökéletes születésnapból már csak egyetlen elem hiányzott, vagyis inkább személy, vagyis egy bizonyos göndör, szőke, kékszemű, magas, izmos, jóképű…

„Hová tűnt Sabo?", kérdezte csalódottan.

„Azt hiszem, az előbb ment ki levegőzni." válaszolta egyik társa, miközben egy hatalmas korsó sört nyomott le a torkán.

„Oh, értem. Akkor megyek, és megkeresem." válaszolta egy mosollyal, majd a szőke keresésére indult.

Nem kellett messzire mennie, Sabo rögtön ott állt a bejárat előtt. Mikor meglátta Koalát, hatalmas vigyor ült az arcára. A lány viszonozta egy mosollyal, majd odament hozzá, és egy ideig csendben bámulták együtt a csillagokat.

„Mit csinálsz itt kinn egyedül?", kérdezte Koala.

„Csak szívok egy kis friss levegőt…" válaszolta. „Milyen a buli?"

„Elképesztő! Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ebben mesterkedtek, bár ma reggel, mikor Hack elhívott, hogy ellenőrizzük a főhadiszálláson élő állatokat, sejtettem, hogy valami készül."

„Igen, jobb fedő sztorit is kitalálhattunk volna." nevetett Sabo. „Egyébként szeretnék mutatni neked valamit. Gondolod, hogy a többiek nélkülözni tudnak egy ideig?", kérdezte, és a szülinapos felé nyújtotta a kezét.

„Nos, mivel már majdnem mindenki részeg, gondolom, jól meglesznek." válaszolta, és elfogadta a kezet.

Sabo diadalmasan vigyorgott. „Akkor menjünk!", mondta, miközben kivezette a lányt a főhadiszállásról, át a sivatagon keresztül, míg végül megérkeztek a barlang bejáratához, amit Sabo korábban talált. Beugrott az üregbe, majd visszafordult, hogy segítsen Koalának, aki viszont máris lent volt, és hatalmas szemekkel csodálta a barlang falát díszítő színes kristályokat. Sabo elmosolyodott. Tudhatta volna, hogy Koala nem az a fajta lány, akinek segítségre lenne szüksége leugrani egy két méter mély gödörbe.

„Ez egyszerűen gyönyörű!", kiáltott fel Koala, amint egyre beljebb mentek a barlangba. Sabo egyetértően felsóhajtott, bár egyáltalán nem az ékköveket, sokkal inkább az előtte álló lányt nézte, akinek mogyoróbarna szemei most a körülöttük lévő drágakövek színeiben pompáztak, és úgy ragyogott, mintha ő is egy lenne közülük.

Miután a szőke forradalmár felébredt rövid álmodozásából, a zsebébe nyúlt, és előhúzott egy nyakláncot. A medál ennek a barlangnak az egyik kék kövéből készült, bár ez a darab szív alakúra volt kifaragva.

Lassan a gyönyörködő/gyönyörű lány mögé lopakodott, és óvatosan a nyakába akasztotta az ékszert. Koala meglepetten nézett a nyakláncra, aztán pedig Sabora.

„Boldog születésnapot!"

„Sabo-kun?"

„Ez az _én_ ajándékom _neked_."

Koala erre elmosolyodott. Valahogy Sabo mindig tudta, mit kell mondani, vagy, hogy mire vágyik, és mikor a szemébe nézett, teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy most mindketten ugyanazt akarják, így hát lassan, öntudatlanul is, mind a ketten előredőltek, és már csak arra lettek figyelmesek, hogy mennyire közel vannak egymáshoz, mígnem ajkaik teljesen összeértek egy régóta várt, szerelmes csókban.

„Köszönöm."

_**VÉGE**_


End file.
